


eupnea

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Romance, Sad, back to front romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enquanto ela estava ali, ele podia respirar em paz, como se só sua presença pudesse manter os 21% de oxigênio necessários na atmosfera. Quando ela se fosse, então, ele sabia que sufocaria.<br/>Sem nunca morrer, porém, time lords não tinham esse descanso. Isso só doeria para sempre. Uma eternidade com algo tão vital faltando e uma busca tão desesperada por. Seus pulmões sangravam, e seus corações mais ainda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eupnea

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> Doctor Who e personagens não pertencem a minha doce pessoinha, eu apenas peguei emprestado para um tarde de diversões e CALZONES (que são pizzas difíceis de comer)  
> é um light angst meio baseado em for no one A MÚSICA MAIS TRISTE DO UNIVERSO TODINHO dos beatles

Quando ele acordou, ele sabia que não estava sozinho, uma presença morna afundava o colchão ao seu lado. Entretanto, isso não o fez sentir menos solitário. Havia uma grande diferença entre estar sozinho e se sentir sozinho.

River dormia ainda, ressonando baixinho contra o travesseiro, uma adorável visão. Por quanto tempo ainda ele a teria assim, ao alcance de seus dedos? Aos poucos, ela já estava partindo, e o relógio tiquetaqueando em sua mente avisava-o que o tempo não parava, escorregando por dentre seus dedos.

Ela já não o conhecia tão bem assim, enquanto ele sabia quase todo pequeno detalhe sobre ela. Spoilers. Ele odiava essa palavra.

Aquela River estava no fim de seu doutorado, tão perto já da primeira vez um Utah (primeira para ela, última para ele) e das 12 prisões perpétuas que pegaria para protegê-lo (e ele algum dia seria suficientemente grato?). Claro que ela não poderia saber de nada disso ainda.

Ele tentava ser gentil com ela, como uma compensação do que ela enfrentaria quando fosse ele novo e ignorante. Ele tinha sido tão rude, ele se lembrava, e era só uma das inúmeras coisas de que se arrependia.

– Bom dia sweetie – a voz melodiosa dela interrompeu-o de seus pensamentos – Você está me encarando.

– Provavelmente – ele respondeu, porque era mais fácil admitir, e sorriu.

Ela sorriu e o beijou, e apesar de ser profundamente agradável, ele sentiu como se algo faltasse ali.

– Espero que não se importe se eu usar seu chuveiro – ela desfilou até o banheiro antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta, deixando-o sozinho ali.

– Não, é todo seu – ele respondeu, e pensou que em outros dias (futuros ou passados?), aquilo seria um convite. Agora, não era, porque não eram aqueles tempos.

Ele se levantou logo em seguida, e ainda em seus pijamas, percorreu os corredores silenciosos de sua nave até a cozinha. Chá definitivamente curaria seu humor, e talvez alguns biscoitos.

Ele fez uma xícara para ela também, do exato jeito que ele sabia que ela amava, doce e quente. O leite tinha que ser posto antes. A xícara deveria ser previamente escaldada. Sim, ele fez tudo isso e mais um pouco.

Provavelmente ela não sabia de como ele gostava de seu chá, com pequenos biscoitinhos descansando no pires e sem leite. Ele sabia de quantos cubos de açúcar ela gostava, mas ela talvez não soubesse ainda que ele colocava impossíveis sete cubos. Ainda.

Ele voltou para o quarto com o chá e ela estava acabando de se vestir, calçando suas botas e arrumando aquele glorioso cabelo.

– Ora, que gentil! – ela comentou, beijando a bochecha dele em agradecimento – Exatamente como eu gosto.

Terminando rapidamente seu chá, ele foi tomar seu banho, e mais uma vez sozinho. Essa era uma palavra que estava em demasiado sendo usada. E quando ele foi ao armário se vestir, aquele especial pedaço de pano quase o fez chorar quando ele se lembrou. A gravata do seu casamento. Ele nunca mais teve coragem de usá-la, e ela ainda não sabia o que era aquilo. Ficava guardada em seu mais especial estojo, solitária e magnífica. Oras, essa palavra novamente.

Ele colocou seus suspensórios usuais, seu colete usual, sua gravata-borboleta usual e seu enorme casaco usual. Foi para o painel de sua amada nave, onde sua tão-quanto-amada-mas-ainda-não-esposa (não para ela) já o esperava.

– Você acha que consegue me deixar na minha aula de Teoria Arqueológica III? – ela perguntou

– Claro que sim.

– Não “claro” – ela riu – Já que é você quem está dirigindo.

– Essa piadinha de criticar minhas habilidades de direção não fica velha para você, não é mesmo? É a minha nave, é claro que eu sei dirigí-la! – “Claro que não ficou ainda,” ele pensou “você só ouviu as que ela ainda vai fazer.”

– Não, não mesmo.

Mas ele riu também, como não poderia? Afinal de contas, ela ainda estava ali, maravilhosa e viva, e ele tinha a obrigação de aproveitar. O relógio ainda corria em seus pensamentos.

River se despediu com um beijo e uma promessa que não demoraria a voltar, uma promessa que ele garantiria que seria cumprida. Agora, ela era tão necessária, como oxigênio. Ele viajava sozinho pelo universo, o velho Doctor e sua caixinha azul, perdidos pelo frio espaço, e ele precisava dela para trazer algum calor aos seus corações.

Era tão egoísta, ele sabia e não negava, mas vital. E apesar de, quando ele olhava nos olhos verdes dessas versões novas dela, não ser exatamente amor o que ele encontrava, era suficiente. Tinha que ser. Ele se alimentava da admiração, e tentava os fazer refletirem o amor que ele sentia e entregava a ela.

Às vezes, claro, ele encontrava as Rivers certas. Aquelas que já tinham casado com ele, vivido aventuras, perdido coisas. Se machucado profundamente, mas também o perdoado inúmeras vezes.

E então, nos braços dela, ele chorava e sabia que teria consolo. Ele a beijava o mais profundamente possível, sufocando, tentando gravar o sabor dela em sua língua. E eles saiam em outra aventura, correndo de monstros que nunca seriam maiores do que os dos seus pesadelos. Envolvido nos abraços dela, mais tarde, ele sabia que, naquela noite, ele estaria protegido dos sonhos ruins.

Mas eram ocasiões cada vez mais raras.

Ele tinha medo de quando ele começasse a ter com ela quando ela ainda não o conhecesse ainda, tão nova e cheia de fúria. E tinha mais medo ainda de quando fosse obrigado a dar seu adeus afinal. Ele quase podia ouvir a canção das torres já, e quase podia sentir as lágrimas pressionando seus olhos por uma saída. Mas não ainda.

Quanto tempo faltava até as lágrimas choradas por ela não fossem mais por ele, mas por qualquer outra coisa? Provavelmente e de uma forma ou de outra, era todas por ele sim, porque ele era culpado por quase tudo de ruim na vida dela. Como viver com esse peso era um pergunta que ele não sabia responder, ele só... Vivia. Ele fez o seu melhor para dar a ela então uma vida boa enquanto pode, aventuras, festas, oportunidades e todo o amor que seus corações podiam aguentar. Pena que era tão pouco, pena que seus esforços eram tão rasos perto do que ela de fato merecia. Ela morreria nos braços dele tão em breve. Ele quis esquecer isso, ele tentou pensar em outra coisa.

Apertou uns botões, desceu umas alavancas e mandou a TARDIS para o vórtex. Ele não queria ir a lugar nenhum ou ver coisa alguma, e isso era uma novidade. Ele se sentia triste demais para isso. De verdade, ele já nem mesmo aguentava a própria presença.

Ele, já tão velho e calejado e terrivelmente machucado, com todo o peso das perdas e das faltas em seus ombros, carregando tantas mortes e fins, finalmente havia cansado. Agora, seu único desejo era que acabasse.

Em mil e duzentos anos, um tanto mais ou um tanto menos, ele tinha vivido inúmeras vidas e nenhuma delas teve um final feliz. E também não seria daquela vez, ele supunha. Era outra morte para a pilha, e pior, uma morte que ele estava sendo obrigado a viver duas vezes, a segunda mil vezes mais dolorida que a primeira, e também uma vida tão importante que se ia.

River era seu oxigênio, vital, alucinante quanto aspirado em uma concentração alta demais (e ele sabia que havia feito isso vezes demais para ser saudável, não que se importasse), e agora ele sabia que estava sufocando aos poucos. Devagar demais.


End file.
